


The Friendly Neighborhood Hero: Spider-Man.

by Amora151



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Gen, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Has One For All Quirk, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amora151/pseuds/Amora151
Summary: Peter steals the gauntlet away from Tony and snaps. He dies, and wakes up in a new world.
Relationships: Karen (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Peter Parker, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Snap

**Author's Note:**

> This close to shipping Peter with Karen and I don't know why.

Peter Parker was having a very bad day. No he was having a very bad 5 years? He didn't know. He was currently unsure of a lot of things. The wizard dude (he told him to call him Dr. Strange) told him that Mr.Grape (commonly known as Thanos) had succeeded which went along well with his last memory.

Ahhh his last memory! Many things have happened in his 5 year tenure as the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.

He's been slowly eaten alive by alien goo, had a plane dropped on him, had buildings dropped on him, held up a sky scraper, been in the path of the Juggernaut, been thrown through several buildings, taken a point blank explosion from a SCUD missile, been shocked with enough energy to power Manhattan, been in Cyclops's line of sight, had to fight Morlun, and much, much more on a nearly daily basis.

When he first got his spider powers at 13, he didn't think this was how his life would turn out, almost dying on a near daily basis. But from all that experience came a bit of arrogance. He thought he knew pain. The physical pain of being a superhero in general, and even emotional pain. After all it was mostly the guilt of Ben's death that's kept him motivated for the past 5 years. Plus tack on having to see Gwen Stacy die right in his arms, and even being dumped by MJ for 'Being too emotionally unavailable' and 'Keeping too many secrets'.

(He really, really thought she was the one. The last one might have hurt the most of all.)

So in general he thought he could handle anything that came his way.

He was **_wrong_ **.

The thing that hurt the worst was when Thanos won. When Peter felt every single atom of his body being slowly ripped apart, and his own body prolonging the process trying to stitch himself back together. (He never thought he could hate his healing factor.) He could only look at his (second) surrogate father figure in the eyes helplessly

(He also learned that day that the soul does indeed exist, because his even his body ripping apart couldn't describe that deep of a pain.)

So his last memory perfectly corroborated Thanos winning, and that's why when the wizard came to pick him up he didn't hesitate to jump in the battle. He wanted to stop anyone else from feeling that type of pain again.

When he hopped through the portal into the battlefield Karen immediately came online and started updating him on the situation. He could only assume that this was Mr. Stark's doing.

So he was 5 years into the future, because Thanos (the maniacal bastard) destroyed the stones. Because of Scott Lang (or as Tony put it "The guy who went huge in Berlin") they discovered something known as the Quantum Realm.

Some experimentation later (in which according to Tony he discovered the secret of immortality when Scott was turned into a baby.) they hopped through timelines, to retrieve a second set of stones.

Those stones were used to reverse what they called the "blip". A second Thanos followed them to our dimension (because Thor killed our Thanos) and now there's the battle of a lifetime in front of him.

(Karen also informed him that MJ, his aunt, and Ned survived the blip.)

Now on the battlefield Peter noticed some people he's never seen before: Asgaurdian warriors, and some blonde chick who could fly through **SPACESHIPS**! But he couldn't focus on that. He needed to make sure the stones didn't make it into the hands of Thanos. So when he got his hands on the gauntlet he skillfully maneuvered the battlefield and passed it off to Spaceship girl. Who he then proceeded to follow, because of a tingle in the back of his mind. So slight yet noticeable.

He struggled to keep up with her, and he fell quite behind, but by the time he caught up Thanos had the gauntlet. He panicked quite visibly, and was about to engage in combat until he saw the wizard guy, signaling something to Tony, so he stood down. He watched as Tony struggled and failed to get the gauntlet from Thanos. His enhanced eyesight picked up on what Tony was really doing and he let out an honest to god chuckle in the middle of a bloody battlefield.

"I am... **inevitable** " Thanos spoke. That sent chills down Peter's back, but he realized that they had already won. That was until his Spider-Sense blared. Completely filling his mind, not allowing for any outside thought, making a decision for him that he would have made anyways.

"I-" Tony was cut off by the hand, and forearm of his suit being torn from his body. The gems along with it.

Peter pulled with all his might to get the gems from the nanotech suit on Tony and it worked. The nanotech and stones that were pulled from Tony cleanly merged with his Iron-Spider suit. The energy of Time, Space, Soul, Reality, Power, and Mind infused in himself.

He could feel, everything, fix everything! He could save his Uncle Ben! MJ would love him! He would be God! He fought those thoughts from his mind... He already made his decision the moment his Spider-Sense went off.

He poured all his will into the gauntlet. He wouldn't kill any of them, instead he would send them back to their home dimension and lock them out. He didn't know if it was possible at first, but he tried, and succeeded. The blast of pure unadulterated energy, ripped through his body and sent shock-waves across the battlefield, people who were foreign from his dimension simply disappeared, not even dust left behind.

The blast of energy left him dying, and he assumed that was why his Spider-Sense went off when Tony had it. He could vaguely sense Mr. Stark standing next to his frail body.

"Why- why would you do that kid?" Tony stammered out.

"I couldn't let anyone else die... not when I could do something about it." he said, his hoarse voice barely a whisper.

"You did good, kid..." with wet eyes Tony let out a chuckle as Peter slowly drifted off into nothingness.

* * *

**The Friendly Neighborhood Hero: Spider-Man.**

* * *

The nothingness turned out to be more than nothing. Peter awoke with nothing around him, but 6 glowing figures. He heard voices that were oddly harmonic.

The Stones were speaking he realized, but he could only understand half of what they were saying.

"The **Power** of the web demands he live",

"It wasn't his **Time** to leave.",

"His **Soul** isn't ready to be reaped.",

"His **Mind** still festers.",

" **Space** itself shall crumble without the web.",

"He belongs to this **Reality** no more."

The various stones whispered about before they reached a conclusion.

"The **Totem** will be rewarded for his sacrifice." Peter recognized that they were speaking about him, but couldn't question them about it, because suddenly he found himself drifting off again.

* * *

**The Friendly Neighborhood Hero: Spider-Man**

* * *

"Peter, Peter! Wake up!" a slightly robotic voice spoke.

When Peter was raised from unconsciousness he groaned and sat up. He looked around and found himself on a random rooftop. His took note of his completely uninjured body, and completely intact suit, a far cry from what he was wearing seemingly several moments ago. 'Who changed me? What am I three?' He also noticed he felt, oddly energized, like he could run across the world and not break a sweat; He dismissed the thought for later though.

"Karen, what happened? Where am I?" Peter asked.

"I have a theory, but I don't think you'll like it boss." Karen replied.

"On a scale of Shocker to The Sinister Six how bad is it?" he shot back with a hint of anxiousness.

"Morlun" Karen hesitated to say.

"Explain... please." Peter groaned into his hand, not wanting to think of the possibilities hidden in that simple word.

"Remember when various Spider-Men from alternate dimensions needed help?" he nodded.

"They installed a 'goober' in my systems which allowed me in cases of emergencies to detect dimensional and quantum signals. It also allowed us to hop in and help Miles and... Gwen when necessary. The 'goober' is perfectly functional, however I still can't access any parallel earths." Karen stated with a hint of regret. Why did Tony have to give her emotions?

"So what? We're stuck on some alternate earth?" he groaned.

"As far as I can tell... yes." she responded.

"Ugh... we're not in Kansas anymore. Karen it looks like we're somewhere modern. Can you connect to networks, and search if there's anyone on this earth who're experimenting with dimensional travel. You know what? Code Alpha 616- I give you permission to bypass government systems." he groaned out.

"Already did it boss. This earth seems to have similar common technology, such as smartphones, but is very behind comparatively in advanced topics. In fact the most advanced areas of research seem to be biology. Hold on... Boss it looks like you're going to want to hear this." she responded a few moments later, pulling up an article about something called Quirks on the suits HUD.

"Quirks? What are they some children's band?" he snarked.

"You're going to want to pay attention to this... It heavily affects your preferred profession." she replied.

He listened on the roof as she explained what Quirks are, and different laws surrounding them. He picked up how they're essentially this worlds version of the X-gene, and that if he was to go out in costume they would quickly attempt to arrest him.

Heroes do exist but they're licensed and have to go to highschool. How he's located in Japan where the #1 Pro Hero is stationed. Then she mentioned something that immediately stuck out to him.

'That could explain how I'm feeling though.'

"What do you mean I'm 15! I de-age 3 years and you didn't think to mention it to me?" he snapped.

"We had more pressing issues at the moment boss." she responded.

"You're right, sorry a bit on edge... You don't wake up in another universe and stay calm no matter how experienced you are. You have any ideas on how to proceed? In all honesty I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed." he said in earnest.

"In fact I do boss. I'm already uploading a government profile for you as we speak. Seeing as how this universe is slightly less advanced than our own and you've unlocked the Torchbearer Protocol upon arriv-" Karen was interrupted.

"Torchbearer Protocol? Remind me why you didn't notify me? In fact what even is that?" he interjected.

"In case of the death or disappearance of both Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, Peter Parker, and Morgan Stark were to be given ownership of Stark Industries, and instructed on how to further the company. Including lessons in business, and the required sciences." she quickly replied.

"Wha-what? Tony was going to give me the company?!" he exclaimed.

"In his own words you were like a son to him, boss." she stated.

He tried to stop a tear from rolling down his eye but was unsuccessful. In all honesty he wanted to break down and cry with this new influx of information. "Oh- Okay... Could you please continue with what you were saying earlier?"

"Yes boss. Since Torchbearer Protocol has been unlocked, this world's technology is less advanced than our own. I recommend you start up a company akin to Stark Industries. We might be able to both help this world, and develop a method of returning home." she replied.

"That makes sense, you could in your hyper advanced AI glory help run it, but what about Spidey?" he asked.

"Since I'm already working on getting you the necessary documents, it wouldn't be out of the question to enroll you into one of this world's hero schools. Preferably UA, from my research the next entrance exam is in 10 months. Especially since you're de-aged to 15, the average age of a freshman highschooler in Japan." Karen stated.

"That can't be a coincidence... I'd have to go to highschool though? Can't even escape homework in another dimension can I?" he snarked.

"Nope, sorry boss." Karen replied.

He let out a slight chuckle before responding. "What am I going to do for tonight though? I don't exactly have any clothes, and I don't feel like sleeping in a garbage can."

"I can arrange a hotel room for you, by hacking into their systems, and a function of the nanotech armor is to mimic clothes so you'll be able to keep it on at all times." Karen answered.

Peter let out a slight squeal when Karen demonstrated that particular function. The Iron-Spider was able to perfectly mimic clothes, then immediately shift back when needed. Peter never knew he needed this, until he had it.

"That is so, cool!" he shouted.

"Boss, the hotel room has been arranged. We could head there now if you'd like." notified Karen.

"Yes please, after fighting an evil grape, and using the gauntlet I'm exhausted." he fibbed.

While mentally he was hanging on by a loose thread physically, he felt better than he ever had in his entire life. It was like the difference between him before and after the spider. He had no idea why, but he didn't want to worry Karen.

While she may be an assistant that Mr. Stark made, she slowly gained sentience every new version. She could actually feel emotions, and worry. Seeing as how she's stuck with him for the long run, he didn't want to stress her out any more than necessary.

The sun was setting so he didn't worry about being seen while swinging, and he didn't want to walk.

He leapt off the roof the building he was on and- _'twhip'_ shot out a web. He ordered Karen to bring down his mask, and enjoyed the breeze through his hair as he swung. His worries melted away as he felt the rush of adrenaline course through his veins. Karen instructed him where to swing through audio, and he quickly arrived at his destination.

He softly landed in an alley near the hotel and shifted his Iron-Spider into a red jacket, with blue sweats and a pair of glasses, and earbuds. He told Karen to engage translation mode. The glasses made from nanotech would translate any text, while also picking up the vibrations from his jaw, translate them then project them to Japanese. The earbuds meanwhile, will pick up any foreign language and translate them into english.

He walked out of the alley, and started heading towards the hotel. Karen, who was used to Tony's taste, booked him a high-class hotel. So it looked strange when a 15 year old kid went up to the receptionist and asked for a key-card.

"I have a room reserved under 'Peter Parker'" he said meekly.

The receptionist shot him an odd look before looking at her computer.

"Yes I see... it's already paid for. Do you have your confirmation number?" she asked in slight disbelief.

616011967 flashed across his nanotech-made glasses.

"616011967" he said.

"Yes that's correct, here's the card to your penthouse suite sir." she said astounded.

Peter's eyes bulged and he wanted to yell at Karen for making him look so odd, and suspicious. What 15 year old has a Penthouse Suite all to themselves?! He even heard Karen give a slight chuckle.

He quickly snatched up the card, then proceeded up the elevator. Seeing as he had no luggage the receptionist didn't question it.

* * *

**The Friendly Neighborhood Hero: Spider-Man.**

* * *

After getting into a quick, yet funny argument with Karen about how a 15 year old, reserving the most luxurious room in a hotel is suspicious. He slumped down in the ginormous bed exhausted. All he wanted to do was sleep, yet he couldn't because he was oddly energized.

He laid in bed for a good 2 hours before realizing it wasn't going to work, and decided in his sleepless state that going on patrol would be a good idea.

Not wanting to show off his suit in case he was caught, he asked Karen to switch his Iron-Spider suit into a pair of sweats and a hoodie.

Opening a window from his hotel room, he quietly snuck out, and closed it, attached himself to the side of the building before leaping off into a swing.

' _Twhip_ '

He swung throughout the city looking for crime. He didn't ask Karen for help since he wanted to avoid wherever police may be, so he decided some good ol' fashion searching would be best.

Focusing his senses, he realized those were also even more enhanced to the point it was disorienting. He could hear several times farther, he could see several times farther... it was quickly becoming too much.

His heart rate spiked, as well as his breathing.

"Boss, I've noticed a spike in your vitals. What happened?"

He recognized the signs of sensory overload from when he originally received his powers.

He missed a swing and crashed right into a wall, doing more damage to it than himself in the process. He fell into a trash bin and groaned.

"Karen..." he rasped.

"Yes boss?"

"Reduce input information by 75%... going through sensory overload." he grunted out.

She did as instructed before questioning him. A pair of sunglasses, and earplugs formed reducing the amount of environmental input he was recieving.

"Boss the last time you went through sensory overload was in your fight with Shriek, what happened?" she asked worriedly.

He gave himself a few moments to calm down before responding.

"I think my powers may have been slightly enhanced... by the snap, or however I was brought here." he answered in slight guilt.

"When were you going to bother telling me this?" she semi-demanded.

"I didn't want to worry you... I'm sorry..." he squeaked out.

"I'm running an in depth bio-scan as soon as we return to the hotel room, boss. Which is as soon as possible!" she commanded.

"Jeez, for an AI you sure are bossy." he teased.

"Now!" she shouted.

Decided to not anger the AI anymore he hopped out of the garbage bin, and started walking to the hotel room.

Half-way there however a combination of his enhanced hearing and Spider-Sense picked up a mugging.

A tall, frail blonde man with groceries, was being held at gunpoint by some random goon. Strangely the man didn't look worried at all, but that wasn't going to stop Peter.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you stealing isn't nice?" Peter hopped in between the man and the mugger. 

"Who're you? Some hero?! You’re just a kid." the mugger looked slightly startled but kept the gun raised at Peter.

“Ah-ah-ah” Peter wagged his finger at the mugger and grinned, it’s been forever since he’s dealt with something as simple as a mugging. 

“That’s a toy for big kids, I’m going to have to take it away” before the mugger could even react, Peter shot a piece of web on the gun, then to the wall. It yanked the gun away from the mugger attaching it to the wall with webbing. 

The mugger looked a combination of both enraged and humiliated. The mugger charged at him, trying to tag him with one of his hands.

* * *

**Mugger! Quirk- Venom!**

**At the tips of his hands are small barbed stingers, waiting to sting whoever they touch. When stung the flesh decays, and the target is paralyzed! The longer the target is touched the more flesh is decayed, and the longer paralysis lasts! You do not wanna be on the wrong side of them! The venom is so potent it can seep through most cloth!**

* * *

Spider-Sense tingling Peter dodged the hand that swiped towards him. Peter easily outmaneuvered the mugger, flipping over him, kicking the mugger’s back and pinning him towards the ground.

Trusting in his Spider-Sense, Peter webbed up the muggers hands, and went to go check on the victim.

“You okay sir?” Peter asked the blonde man. The blonde man didn’t even seem phased, even though he was just held at gunpoint which Peter found odd. He didn’t pay much attention to that though.

The blonde man ignored the question and decided to ask one of his own though. “Young man, why did you save me?”

Peter was caught off guard by the question, but he realized that 1) he looked like he was going out for a jog, and 2) the man could clearly see his face aside from the glasses he was wearing. The blonde man gave off a strange aura of comfort… and safety. Even though he was the one doing the saving, this man made him want to open up and let out all his fears. 

He honestly thought about the answer for a bit, and decided to go with the truth, the entire reason he became Spider-Man to begin with. 

“When you do the things I can do and don’t help, then something bad happens? They happen because of you. A friend once put it as “With great power, comes great responsibility”.” he honestly answered. 

The blonde man took a moment to ponder what Peter just said. 

“So are you planning on becoming a-” the blonde man started coughing up blood. Peter panicked and ran up to him. 

“Are you okay? Do you need a hospital?” Peter quickly questioned.

The blonde man pulled out a handkerchief and started cleaning coughing into it, the white cloth quickly becoming red. “I’m fine, it’s just an old injury acting up, my boy.” 

Accepting his answer Peter still didn’t feel comfortable letting the frail man go home alone, so he offered to carry his groceries. The man gratefully accepted and handed them to Peter. Both of them walked towards the apartment complex a few blocks away.

After a few moments of silence the blonde man spoke once again. “You never got to answer my boy, are you planning on becoming a hero?”

“Yes, I’m planning on going to UA next year.” he responded, remembering his conversation with Karen earlier. 

“It’s a very prestigious school you’re aiming for. What if you don’t get in?” he questioned.

Peter just gave out a slight chuckle, knowing that there was no way he wasn’t passing the UA entrance exam. “I think I can do it, and if I can’t there’s always other schools aren’t there?” the last part wasn’t a rhetorical question. The only school he’s heard of so far is UA.

“Ah, yes I suppose there are.” the blonde man chuckled. “Speaking of heroics, what’s your Quirk young man?”

Peter wasn’t sure how to answer this. From what Karen told him, Quirks generally do one thing, so he didn’t know how to explain his webs without saying he made them, which would just raise the question of why he was wearing them in the first place. While if need be he’d save someone, and be labeled a vigilante, he didn’t want to be labeled one unnecessarily. 

He quickly thought of a response, when he realized that he just admitted that he wanted to be a hero, and heroes train right? Especially since the entrance exam is in a year. “Ah... I’m like a spider I guess… I can stick to things, and am stronger than normal.” 

“That’s a very interesting Quirk! You’ll make a fine hero! Here’s my stop. I never caught your name young man.” the blonde man exclaimed. 

They quickly approached the apartment building where the blonde man lived. With the way the man was dressed, Peter didn’t expect him to live in this expensive of an apartment complex.

‘ _Guess you should never judge a book by its cover huh?...”_

“Ah… my name’s Peter Parker!” he answered.

Peter gave the blonde man his groceries, before the man pulled Peter into a handshake. 

“I’m Toshinori Yagi! It was nice to meet you, thanks for saving me young man!” he exclaimed.

“It was nice to meet you too.” Peter responded bowing. Because that’s what you do in Japan right? He wasn’t sure. Peter turned and walked away. 

“Peter? Candidate for successor?” the blonde man muttered under his breath not wanting for Peter to hear.

If Peter didn’t have enhanced hearing he wouldn’t have heard what Toshinori? Mr. Yagi? (How do names work in Japan?) had said. Feeling a little creeped out, because he had no idea what the man was talking about, he sped up a bit. After making sure he was out of sight from anyone, he jumped high, then ‘ _thwip”_ started swinging to the hotel room.

* * *

**The Friendly Neighborhood Hero: Spider-Man**.

* * *

A few minutes later Peter crawled into the hotel room window, and jumped into bed. He finally felt like he could sleep even if only for a short while. As soon as he hit the bed however, Karen decided to speak up.

“You do know who you just met right?” she spoke.

“A slightly creepy, blonde guy?” he joked.

“No Peter, You just met… you’ll figure it out soon enough. Especially with what he said.”

Slightly bothered Peter tried to get Karen to elaborate, but she refused to budge. Deciding that if Karen didn’t want to mention it, it wasn’t that important, Peter let sleep slowly overtake him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is an idea I’ve had for a fic, and the first fic long fic I’ll be writing! Feedback is appreciated and if you notice any errors don’t hesitate to point them out!


	2. Chapter 2

Peter smelled the distinct scent of charred flesh. It's something he's learnt to recognize during his life as a vigilante. He can endure the flames, if only slightly better than a normal man (he isn't bullet proof after all), so he never hesitated to run right into a burning building.

Sometimes he doesn't make it in time… he's learnt to live with the horrific sights he sees when he fails. Sometimes it's the family pet, other times it's a mother curled up with her daughter. He takes every perceived failure as hard as the last. Bottling them up into a familiar place in his heart, using them as motivation.

He motivates himself to swing just a little faster, end the fight a little quicker, and to patrol as Spider-Man just a little longer. After all, who's going to look out for the little guy if not him?

He's never used to smelling the charred flesh this close though. He looked around for another person he failed to save, using the disturbing memory to give him a reminder of why he does what he does. He doesn't find one, and at first he's a little relieved.

The relief doesn't last long though, as he feels something in his hand, something familiar. It's the stones. A familiar rush of power, if only imaginary. They don't hold his attention for long though. His eyes take notice of the charred flesh, and melted nanotech. Melding skin, and technology into one. The pieces of missing muscle in his arm, and the hole in his chest.

He tries to scream but he can't, his voice fails to escape his throat. Slowly starting at his feet his body begins to fade to dust once again… he can feel it all again, his very being, ripped apart atom by atom. Then when the dusting managed to reach the arm where the stones were, it stopped. An ominous voice coming from them.

The voice spoke a singular chilling word.

"Totem."

The Friendly Neighborhood Hero: Spider-Man.

"Peter!" Karen screamed.

Peter awoke paradoxically gasping for air, and screaming at once. He found himself unable to breathe for a few moments. He could clearly remember his dream this time, and it left him feeling dread at the pit of his stomach. It took him several minutes to calm down, before he thanked Karen in his head for reserving such a private room.

"Peter? What happened?" Karen's robotic voice was stricken with worry.

"I'm fine, just a nightmare." he rasped, not even believing himself. He wasn't sure what happened himself, it felt like a dream, but the pain was all too real, and the feeling of dread still lingered.

"This is why I suggested a Bio-Scan last night! Who knows what using the stones did to your bodyl" she reprimanded. He winced realizing that she was right. He sat himself up before responding.

"Yeah yo-" he cut himself off looking down at his sheets. Pieces of his blankets were burnt with no obvious cause. He was both confused and worried.

"Karen can you identify the cause of this?" he asked.

He recognized the familiar feeling of his mask forming on his face. The HUD brightened- highlighting the burnt sheets, and after a few moments Karen spoke.

"The marks are conclusive with electrical burns, boss. The question is how did they get there?" she announced.

That was the question of the hour. To be honest Peter was stumped, he had no idea what could cause electrical burns in his bed, in the middle of the night... The only conclusion he could come to was maybe the Iron-Spider suit malfunctioned.

He shifted the Iron-Spider into pajamas before going to bed last night, and if it malfunctioned it could have sparked. "Karen, was there any suit malfunctions reported last night?" he asked.

"No reported suit malfunctions, boss." she answered.

Ah crap, well there goes that answer. 'When does Occam's Razor ever apply in my life?'. A bit frustrated because nothing could ever be as simple as a nanotech suit malfunctioning, he was heading towards the window ready to blow off some steam patrolling.

Halfway through opening the window Karen stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Where do you think you're going?" Karen demanded.

"Patrolling." Peter answered like it was obvious.

It wasn't until then that he had remembered his situation, for someone who was supposed to rival Tony Stark in intelligence, Peter could be really dumb.

He couldn't actively patrol during the day, because he was at risk of being considered a vigilante, and being hunted down.

"Yeah, that's not the best idea is it?" he innocently asked. He swore he could hear a snort ringing in his ears. He walked back to the bed and slumped down, avoiding the crisped part of the sheets.

"Nope, sorry boss. Plus we've got a lot on the agenda. Even though you're technically a citizen of Japan now, we still need to get you some physical documents! And you still need things like food, a place to live, money, and a Bio-scan." Karen said that last part with a bit of annoyance.

Yeah that was a lot of stuff. Food was on the top of the list because of his advanced metabolism, he needed to eat the equivalent of 4 people's worth of food on a lazy day, the amount tripled when he was physically active.

After that, money was going to be the biggest issue. While running a company would be relatively easy - especially with Karen to help, he still needed capital to start one up. He was staunchly against stealing, unless he or someone else was on the brink of death, so that option crossed out.

A place to live would come with money, and he was fine with hotel hopping for the time being, so there wasn't much to say on that. But yeah… food, he needed to eat.

But first, before he enraged his AI, he accepted getting a Bio-scan.

While he still only had a day or two of experience using the Iron-Spider suit, he knew most of its functions. The nanotech could mimic most technology within reason, and gave a comprehensive body scan.

"You have no survival instincts, and would run on two shattered legs." was Tony's reasoning for including that specific function, and he was mostly right, much to Peter's chagrin.

"Karen could we get that Bio-scan over with?" he asked his AI, much to her relief.

"Yes boss, I'd love that." she replied. "Stay still."

He wasn't sure how long this would take, as he'd never done this before. So he laid completely still, as Karen worked her magic.

He expected some noise, maybe a whirr like a CAT scan, but it was silent, nothing different except for the shifting of the nanotech.

A few minutes passed before Peter got bored by the silence, and he started humming.

"Spider-Man, Spider-Man does whatever a spider can. Catches criminals just like flies, watch out here comes the Spider-Man."

It was a little tune that Gwen had come up with. After listening to it once it never left his mind. He actually resented the tune for a short while, a bitter reminder of her, but he eventually came to fondly remember it. A small part of Gwen that was always with him.

Any further thoughts were cut off when Karen spoke.

"Scan completed." she said.

"Anything wrong with me, doc?" he asked slightly worried.

"Aside from two anomalies, you're in 100% health." she answered.

"Anomalies? That doesn't worry me at all." he said.

"Yes anomalies. There's a rather strong electrical current being generated from your body, I can only assume that was the cause of the burns on your sheets. There's also a slight difference in your cells, it's hard to pin down what it is but it doesn't seem to be harming you in any way." she responded.

An electrical current being generated in his body? Who is he Electro? Difference in his cells? Those weren't part of his power set, not at all. An effect of the gauntlet no doubt, but it wasn't harming him so far, aside from the mishap earlier, and he had something more important to worry about anyways.

He was hungry.

He asked Karen if they could perhaps get free room service, seeing as he needed to eat something soon. She confirmed that they could indeed, and not even an hour later, was he being served mountains of food.

"We do have high calorie meals for those with special diets." the server said.

Peter could only mutter a "Good to know." before shooing away the man. How was he supposed to know? Sure it made sense, seeing as how a lot of people in this world had a variety of powers, but he was hungry and just asked for whatever came first to his mind. So sue him. He knew now at least.

At the small kitchen in his hotel suite, he stuffed his face clearing away 5 plates of food, which included eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausages, waffles, bagels, fruits, and a whole lot of juice. After spending a total of 15 minutes downing everything, he was full and decided to lay down.

He walked to his bed in the next room, laid down, and started contemplating what had happened.

After taking away the immediate need for food the entire situation before him began to set in. Yesterday he was still in shock, and today he woke up with a nightmare, and an immediate need for food.

Now that he began to think about it he seemed screwed.

He was in a world that's entirely foreign to him, in a country with a culture that's entirely foreign to him, he currently has no way of getting home, and to top it all off, besides Karen he was all alone.

He didn't have Ned to confide in, Ned who would geek out at all of his adventures. He didn't have Mr. Stark who he could ask for superheroing advice, or May who would give him advice for the more mundane things.

He was completely and totally alone.

Sure he had Karen, who at this point was the only thing keeping him from completely breaking down, but it just wasn't the same.

His eyes began to burn, and tears started welling up. They streamed down his face, while his breathing started to labor. He wanted to do nothing more than curl up in a ball, but before he could Karen spoke.

"Are you doing okay, boss?" she asked.

"No, not really, I think the entire situation just set in for me actually, Karen it's the opposite of okay." he sniffed.

"I'm sorry boss, I wish I could help you more, but the situation's what you make of it right? Think of it as a vacation." Karen joked. Her sentience came with some upsides at least. It helped to improve his spirits if only a little.

"Yeah, I guess I could, thanks." he let out a small chuckle. Not wanting to focus on the feelings at hand, he decided to start being productive.

"Karen, could you elaborate on what the Torchbearer Protocol actually encompasses? Specifically the sciences." he asked her.

The Friendly Neighborhood Hero: Spider-Man.

The next two weeks went by fast. Multiple things were accomplished, each getting them close to their goal of going home.

After explaining what the science portion of the Torchbearer Protocol was (he'd be taught everything that Tony knew, the last update to the Protocol included something about an inverse Möbius Strip) Peter started learning.

Peter didn't make as much progress as he hoped, seeing as how his time over the past two weeks was also split up into learning Japanese, about the world he was in, and setting up his business.

After putting some thought into it, Peter remembered the time he played poker with Ned, and MJ. It was a shocking experience to say the least as throughout the game he felt his Spider-Sense guide him into making the correct choices. Whether or not to fold or call, go all in or whatnot.

It turns out his Spider-Sense alerted him of financial dangers as well, he wasn't complaining though as it was perfectly useful in the situation he was currently in.

As soon as he got physical documentation (mailed to the hotel room he was staying at courtesy of Karen) he opened up a bank account, and immediately after that he headed to a library.

At the library (which were suprisingly still a thing 300 years in the future) he got a membership that allowed him access to their facilities, which included a computer lab.

Using that to his advantage he created multiple online poker accounts (which again to his surprise were a thing 300 years in the future) and let his Spider-Sense guide him to wealth.

It took him a week, and two hundred million yen (2 million USD) wired to his bank account later, to have enough capital to start his business.

He let Karen handle most of the logistics, only deciding in the general area he wanted the base of operations in, which was Mustafu, Japan.

The price of real estate in the area was cheap enough, it was by a beach, and most importantly it was rather close to UA.

It took Karen a day to register a business (under the name of Parker Industries), purchase a warehouse, and purchase equipment and raw materials he would need. He honestly had no idea what he would do without her, but it was around here that he would need to make the decisions.

Within Karen as a part of a Torchbearer Protocol, was essentially the Library of Alexandria, she held all the knowledge he would need to be taught to create on his own, but she also held blueprints to most, if not all creations of Stark Industries, including armors, weapons, Quinjets, and the Arc Reactor Mark VI.

He was more than hesitant to introduce any of that stuff to this world. He'd already seen the damage any of those things could do if it got in the wrong hands.

Thankfully those weren't the only things she held, her database also held blueprints, designs, and code for things like Fabricators, Ampere, Stark Phones, the Image Inducer, Stark Everglass, StarkOS, and StarkHUD.

It really was a lot to think about. He was only a 15 (mentally 18) year old kid, and he was capable of revolutionizing the tech industry in this world. He didn't want this responsibility, yet it was shoved to him (and Karen) because they just wanted to get home.

After debating with himself, and then discussing with Karen over what to release first, he finally came to a conclusion.

Smartphones in this universe were 3-4 generations behind his universe's counterparts. Even releasing last gen StarkPhones would be a massive improvement overall. The thing was that he had enough money to make several prototypes, but actually mass producing finished products was another beast entirely.

He could always sell the designs to other companies, have them manufacture them, and get money off the royalties. But that both seemed wrong to him, and went against his goals of working towards getting home. So he needed investors.

Peter had Karen contact some reputable investors for a tech demo in the next 6 days. He spent that time using the equipment he could afford, to create several things.

Him already being a genius for his age, studying under Karen, for the past week, and continuing to study currently meant that he had a good enough, if a bit rough understanding of the science behind everything he was creating.

The first of which was an earlier version of Arc Reactor created with Palladium. While he wasn't ready to put anything of its caliber out on the market yet, it would help lessen costs, and produce energy for the building, and his second creation

The second thing he created was a Stark-Grade fabricator. Essentially a highly advanced 3D printer it made making other inventions as simple as connecting Friday to it and uploading the blueprints.

Creating those two things took 5 out of the 6 days he had, but that didn't matter because the fabricator made things hundreds of times faster. As long as he had the materials he could make something in the hour.

Using the fabricator he made several older model StarkPhones, an Image Inducer, and Everglass. If anything, he thought the Everglass would get their attention. It was nearly indestructible, and self repairing. The uses for a material like that are through the roof.

By the time the 6th day rolled around Peter was nervous, not because he thought they wouldn't be interested, but because of his age. Even if he was still 18 he doubted they'd trust or respect him at all.

It didn't matter though because he did what he had to do.

While the investors were a little hesitant at first, they surprisingly were pretty accepting of his age.

He had Karen mention to them a few days prior to bring someone who could hit hard, as he wanted to demonstrate the strength of the Everglass. They listened and when a giant, monster of a man struck the glass, he caused a resounding Boom!

It merely cracked slightly, and a few moments later the crack completely disappeared.

That's the moment he knew he had their full attention.

He then showed off the Image Inducer, without telling them what it did. When he turned it on he had it set to make him look like All Might, and that caused them to freak out for a moment, before he explained what happened. They were even more impressed.

Finally, he showed them the now rebranded ParkerPhones. Although they were significantly older models compared to the latest one, they were also significantly faster, than any smartphones this world had, with a better camera to boot.

After he showed them the inventions, they were significantly impressed but also heavily skeptical. He had to assure them multiple times that none of them were made through use of a Quirk.

By the time they left, Karen had already drafted up multiple contracts and sent them to the investors. The terms were relatively simple, they'd get X% of the profit, as long as they'd provide enough money for him to mass produce them. He'd patent the inventions, and the specifics were to be kept strictly confidential. He'd also come up with new products every so often. Again simple.

This was just him trying to get even more money in the long run. By the end of the year he was hoping to have caught up with what Karen was teaching him, and then hire some scientists to assist him in finding a way back home, but again he's just starting off.

And all of that was why after two weeks of hard work he just wanted to relax.

The Friendly Neighborhood Hero: Spider-Man.

He was feeling a bit hungry, he wasn't hungry enough to warrant a full meal however, just a light snack. He also wanted to take a break. He'd been working hard for the past two weeks (admittedly the first week was just gambling) so he was a bit stressed out. That's why he decided to take a walk and enjoy a nice ice cream.

He went to a nice ice cream vendor on the corner of the street, it reminded him a bit of New York, and their multitude of hot dog vendors. He ordered a simple vanilla cone. He used to love mint, but he hadn't been much of a fan since the spider bite.

He then proceeded to just walk around and enjoy the day. It's been a while since he could relax, even before he arrived here. The sun was about to set in an hour and its golden rays felt absolutely wonderful on his skin.

The wind blew through his hair, his nanotech clothes ruffling against the wind. Each step took him closer to his overall destination of nowhere. He could hear the rustling and bustling of the city, people walking home from work. He was careful not to overreach his hearing, wanting to avoid sensory overload.

Sadly the peaceful day wasn't meant to last however.

Boom!

Boom!

Boom!

"Karen turn on Reduced Input Mode. Don't engage my costume." he commanded.

"On it boss." she immediately replied.

Glasses and earbuds formed around his head, as he ran towards the source of the explosions.

Knowing someone could be potentially in danger he pumped his feet against the ground as hard as he could, adrenaline rushing through him, he became a near blur to those around him.

'Never can have a peaceful day can I? Want to go to homecoming? The Vulture. Had a hot date? The Sinister Six. Want to enjoy an ice cream? Whoever the hell this is.'

In his rush, his Spider-Sense alerted him of an obstacle, and he leaped over it in a single bound, looking back he saw a schoolboy around his age, with green hair and curls.

He guessed he surprised him when he jumped, and it caused him to fall over. He genuinely felt bad, he hadn't meant to do that and he should have been more careful, but there was a tingle in the back of his mind, ever so slight, but he knew what it meant. There was danger near.

"It's a monster!" a female screamed, voice coming from a crowd nearby.

He pumped his feet forward, adrenaline rushing through his veins and he took a guess, and headed towards that direction, thinking that's where the action could be.

His guess turned out to be correct though, as he got closer he saw the crowd watching as an ashen haired boy, was surrounded by what he could only describe as a sludge monster.

He soon got close enough that he was actually in the crowd and he looked around.

The odd thing was that the crowd wasn't watching in horror as he paid closer attention, but watching the crime scene like it was some TV show. Except one lanky man who he recognized. The creepy blonde man from a few weeks ago, dressed in his white shirt, and loose green cargo pants. That man looked like he had seen a ghost.

The boy somewhere around his age he guessed, was clearly struggling, creating explosions with his palms. He guessed that was his Quirk, he was resisting the monster, but also making hard for anyone to rescue him.

"He's taken someone hostage!" a muscular man screamed, seeming to be a hero by the looks of his costume.

This caused Peter to pause, as it seemed someone was already doing his job.

"How dare you prey on a child!" he yelled running, then jumping in to gain velocity and add force to his punch.

It didn't seem to help though as his punch was seemingly eaten by the sludge. The hero was then thrown back causing a dent in the alleyway wall.

After the heroes just seemed to stop trying. They were on edge but they seemed to be waiting for help that would never come. Meanwhile the boy's attempts grew continuously weaker, and when he noticed this he decided to jump in.

"Karen. Web-shooters. Now!" he yelled.

A set of web-shooters formed against his wrists and he jumped out of the crowd and into the alleyway. Trying to figure out a way to get the boy removed from the slime monster.

'Taser webs? No that'd harm the kid, and obviously punching isn't going to work.'

"Hey ugly! How bout' you pick on someone your own size?" he taunted trying to get the slime's attention. "Oh wait! They don't make them that big do they? I guess you'll just have to settle for me." he quipped.

The sludge's eyes pointed towards him narrowing. "And who're you?!" he shouted.

"Nobody important! But hey I have a question! Do you have to practice to get that creepy? Or does it just come naturally?" he asked, grin spreading across his face

'Perfect he's distracted.'

He shot a web connecting to the wall and yanked himself towards it, twisted mid-air, and planted his feet against the wall. He ran across the wall, and stopped when he was parallel to him, surprising the slime monster.

The slime monster growled in response.

"Aww, someone's not friendly." Peter yelled.

Peter aimed his web at a small opening in the sludge, ready to pull the boy out of the sludge.

"He shoots!" Peter shot a string of web connecting to the boy. The slime monster noticed though and closed the hole before Peter could pull. The web dissolved in the goo almost instantly. "He doesn't score!" Peter quipped.

—-

Sludge Villain! Quirk: Sludge

The sludge composing of the villains body is under his complete and total control! He can accurately control the acidity of the sludge that he's composed of! The sludge also allows him to possess the bodies of those he suffocates it with! You don't wanna touch this guy for more than one reason!

—

Another growl in response, and the sludge just seemed to grow tighter around the boy. He seemed to be getting weaker by the minute, and Peter had one last ditch effort idea.

'Come on no one's dying on my watch! Not again!'

He squatted against the wall and jumped with all his strength. The wall shattered beneath his feet, as he jumped straight into the depths of the slime villain.

Holding his hands out as he submerged deep into the sludge, he pushed the ashen blonde as hard as he could. It seemed to work as the boy was ejected from the sludge monster, with Peter taking his place.

Peter struggled for a few moments, attempting to escape, but the green goo surrounded him, forcing its way into his lungs.

For a brief moment Peter thought he was somewhere else. A black symbiote replacing the green goo. Memories of his former suit controlling him flooded his mind. No… no! His freedom wouldn't be taken again!

An uncontrolled blast of electricity was released from his palms, shocking Ven- the sludge monster. The blast seemed to have done the trick, the sludge went limp into the ground,

Peter was back to reality when he noticed what happened. The sludge villain seemed to be defeated, but he couldn't tell if he died or he was simply knocked unconscious. He had enough experiences with Electro to know how deadly the element could be.

His web-shooters melded into nothing as he began to hyperventilate, ignoring the people who began to surround him. He looked down at his palms staring in disgust, then proceeded to go into an upright fetal position.

"God! Did I kill somebody?" his hoarse voice asked aloud, not intending for anyone to hear, but a certain blonde man did however.

'Did I just? Oh god! What's wrong with me?'

He curled up in a ball, tears streaming down his eyes. After all, if he took a life, how is he any better than the villains?

He ignored the calls of the people around him until he was enveloped by a familiar aura.

"Everything is fine my boy! Why? Because I am here!" the speaker announced.

Peter looked up and recognized him, but as two separate people. He learned about All Might from Karen a while ago, but he also seemed familiar, but in a different way. He couldn't quite put his finger on it though.

All Might kneeled down, put a hand on Peter's shoulder, looked him directly into the eye, and spoke to him.

"You did a great service today! You should be proud of yourself, even I had trouble catching that villain!" All Might proudly announced.

"Bu-but I killed him! How am I any better than a villain?" he forced out.

All Might seemed taken aback for a moment. As if remembering something in his past before responding.

"You must be mistaken! He was merely paralyzed! Look!" All Might pointed towards something. Peter looked to see the sludge monster being detained by police in some sort of cell. The villain was struggling against them. Peter let that sink in. He was struggling! So he was alive!

Relief instantly flooded Peter's body, his breathing began to even out. He looked up to All Might and gave a sigh of relief.

"Really? Oh thank God." Peter breathed.

"Now! Let's take you to the medics my boy!" All Might exclaimed. Peter was tempted to say he was fine, but decided against it. He didn't want to cause any unwanted suspicion.

All Might helped Peter up and walked him to a medic before disappearing into a mob of reporters.

"Hey kid! You have an amazing quirk! If you ever go pro, you can be my sidekick while you're training!" an unknown hero spoke.

Across from him he could see the blonde boy being talked to by some heroes. He met eyes with the ashen blonde and the blonde glared.

Peter was taken aback for a moment, he just saved him and he seemed mad about it.

The medic asked him questions, about any potential injuries, and he just continued insisting he was fine. Eventually the medic relented but told him to stay where he was. Seeing no reason to argue he listened.

He was then approached by two heroes. The muscular guy in a skintight blue costume who attempted to save the blonde, and a guy in black spandex with a walnut for a head.

"You moron! Do you have a death wish?" the walnut head scolded.

One of Peter's eyes twitched. He just saved the guy from dying and now he's being scolded. Sure it was illegal vigilantism, but they weren't doing their jobs.

"No, walnut head, I was just doing your job for you." he responded coldly.

"Boss, you probably shouldn't anger the local law enforcement. They were probably just giving you the mandatory anti-vigilantism speech. The one they're required to give." the AI informed him through his earbuds.

'Great…'

"What was that kid? We were gonna let you off with a warning, but if you want we could always take you in for illegal vigilantism" Walnut-head threatened.

The muscular guy gave an approving grunt before turning around and leaving to talk to a reporter.

"No, no I'm fine, no jail needed! None what-so-ever!" Peter quickly backtracked.

"That's what I thought…" Walnut-head scolded, but quickly added something else.

"Hey kid, between you and me, you did a good job. I don't know exactly what your Quirk is, but I have a feeling you're gonna go pro, and when you do? There'll be a spot at my agency waiting for you." he promised. "That's assuming you don't start your own." he chuckled.

"Yeah, I was planning on it. Thanks for the offer, I'll think about it." Peter responded.

"Yeah, yeah kid you're free to go. Just try not to something stupid like that again! Leave that to the heroes for now!" Walnut-head shot Peter a thumbs up before turning around and leaving to go talk to the press.

Peter now, with nothing to do, and no one to talk to began to walk home to the warehouse.

The Friendly Neighborhood Hero: Spider-Man.

The sun was starting to set, and the streets were basked with a warm, orange glow. Peter felt for the second time today like he could relax. The only noise he heard besides the rhythmic tapping of his feet, were birds chirping.

He was halfway home until a familiar, giant of a man jumped in front of him.

"I am here!" All Might shouted.

"All Might? Do you need anything?" Peter asked.

All Might seemed taken aback for a moment, probably because Peter wasn't fanboying, and was acting oddly casual for being in the presence of the #1 Hero.

"Yes! Young Parker! I came to ask you once again! Why did you save that boy?" All Might asked.

Peter was confused for a moment before it all clicked.

'Ask me again? How does he know my name? Wait… tall, blonde, white shirt, green cargo pants, has a familiar presence?'

Him putting it together didn't matter though, as less than a second later his taller form disappeared into a puff of smoke.

His emaciated form was all that remained, as he coughed up blood into his elbow.

Peter rushed to check on the man, #1 Hero or not, coughing up blood isn't okay.

Mr. Yagi merely shooed him away insisting he was fine.

"Young man, I came to ask you a question! Why did you save the boy?" he asked.

Peter gave his answer a thought again. He became a hero because of the guilt of his uncle's death, because he had a responsibility to do so. And every time he failed someone, it added to that guilt, it drove him to try harder, to do better.

He also loves being a hero, as much as it has hurt him, he'd never permanently give it up. He enjoys saving people, even when he didn't have to, even when the city turned against him. Sure he's had moments where he's taken breaks, usually after especially harsh periods of time.

(Gwen's limp, lifeless body in his arms, the Green Goblin cackling in the background, because he knows he was the victor of that fight, even if he lost.

His limbs riddled with bullets from a particularly bad encounter with the cops, after J. Jonah Jameson managed to turn the city against him. May's face contorted when she found him half dead hanging from the open window.

The first time he learned he couldn't save everyone, when he stumbled upon a homeless girl's body in an alley after a particularly cold winter night.)

But each time, he got right back up because he was responsible for preventing those things from happening to anyone else.

"Because I had the power, so it was my responsibility to do it." Peter genuinely answered.

Mr. Yagi looked conflicted, like he was contemplating something life changing.

He broke out into a hardy laugh that was unfitting of his current form, before his face changed into something more somber.

"Very well, then I must apologize for asking this of you." he said before transforming into his buff state.

"Young Parker! I ask you to inherit my power One For All!" he exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

The years were slowly wearing down All Might. While publicly he was still the #1 Hero everyone knows and loves, behind the scenes things were much more different.

He’s grown weaker after his final battle with  **him** , his former friend, and sidekick tried to get him to retire. According to Mirai his years were numbered. 

The years passed by, and All Might slowly grew closer to his supposed expiration date. The closer to the date he got, the more serious he was about his search for a successor. 

His Quirk was an odd one, named  **One For All** . A combination of two Quirks- it was the ability to stockpile, and transfer a crystalline network of power from person to person. A torch passed on from generation to generation, growing stronger with each person it was passed onto.

Kept secret from the general public, he even got a position to teach the next generation of heroes at his alma mater UA. He needed to find a successor, and find one soon, and what better place than the best hero school in all of Japan?

**The Friendly Neighborhood Hero: Spider-Man.**

  
  


He was feeling famished, and checked his pantry when he realized he was all out of food. It was a cool April night, and it was the perfect time to go grocery shopping. Little people would be out this late in the evening, so it’d be quiet.

Deciding that he wanted to enjoy the gentle breeze, he walked to the grocery store, and picked up ingredients for smoothies, since he couldn’t eat much solid food ever since that battle with  **him.** So there Toshinori was, walking back home, arms full with bags of fruit, and other smoothie ingredients when he heard a  _ click  _ behind him.

He turned around to find an average mook pointing a gun at him. He wasn’t particularly worried, but he was annoyed. He’d have to pretend to cower in fear, give him his money before returning as All Might to deliver justice.

That’s when he first saw him. A boy looking like he was out for a jog jumped between him and instead of looking scared, the boy broke out in a grin and made a joke of all things! 

“Didn’t your mom ever tell you stealing wasn’t nice?” the boy quipped.

The mugger was slightly startled for a second, but kept the gun raised at the poor kids head. He was going to have to intervene, to save this heroic boy, if a bit foolish boy.

“Who’re you? Some hero?! You’re just a kid.” the mugger, while stating it to sound intimidating did make a point. 

Why was this young boy risking his life? It left him! Him! The Symbol of Peace feeling inspired! As he was preparing to flex, activating the flame of  **One For All** to intervene, the boy took action.

“Ah-ah-ah!” the boy wagged his finger while grinning at the mugger. “That’s a toy for big kids! I’m going to have to take it away.” the boy surprised Toshinori, when he disarmed the man with some type of webbing, attaching the mugger's gun to a nearby wall.

The mugger looked angry, and embarrassed and charged at the boy, swiping his hands in front of him, to what Toshinori guessed was to use his Quirk.

In an absolutely stunning display of acrobatics, the boy proceeded to gracefully outmaneuver the mugger by flipping over him, knocking him into the ground, then restraining him within less than a few seconds.

Immediately after taking the mugger down he checked on Toshinori who was still pondering his question from earlier. Why did the boy save him? When the boy checked on him he both noted him looking American and ignored his question, instead asking one of his own.

“Young man, why did you save me?” Toshinori asked.

He didn’t know what the answer he was expecting was, but the one the boy gave him wasn’t it.

“When you do the things I can do and don’t help, then something bad happens? They happen because of you. A friend once put it as “With great power, comes great responsibility.”” the boy truthfully answered.

So the boy felt that it was his responsibility to help people? A sense of responsibility that was so great that he didn’t even hesitate to jump in front of a gun to save another person. Toshinori was astounded. To see that type of selfless spirit in person so young absolutely warmed his heart.

“So are you planning on becoming a-“ damn his injury, Toshinori began coughing up blood into his elbow. 

“Are you okay? Do you need a hospital?” the boy immediately ran upto Toshinori, checking on him. 

“I’m fine. Just an old injury acting up my boy.” he attempted to reassure the boy. The boy however, didn’t feel comfortable letting Toshinori walk home alone, and offered to carry his groceries for him. Wanting to talk with the boy some more, he accepted the offer, and then he started leading him to his apartment.

He made a mental note to come back, and drop the robber off at the station afterwards.

After a few moments of silence Toshinori repeated his question once again. 

“You never got to answer my boy, are you planning on becoming a hero?” he asked.

The response he received brought a smile to his face.

“Yes, I’m planning on going to UA next year.” the boy responded.

“It’s a very prestigious school you’re aiming for. What if you don’t get in?” Toshinori questioned, although he had a feeling there was no way UA would reject the boy. 

The boy let out a small laugh before responding. 

“I think I can do it, and if I can’t there’s always other schools aren’t there?” the boy answered. Toshinori agreed with his reasoning, there certainly were many more hero schools than UA, even if it was considered the best.

  
  


“Ah, yes I suppose there are.” Toshinori answered before asking a question “Speaking of heroics, what’s your Quirk young man?”.

The boy took a moment to seemingly contemplate his response before answering.

“Ah... I’m like a spider I guess… I can stick to things, and am stronger than normal.” the boy answered. 

That would certainly make sense, and spider’s were known for their web weaving, so that explained what he used to steal the gun away from the robber, and restrain him.

“That’s a very interesting Quirk! You’ll make a fine hero! Here’s my stop. I never caught your name young man.” Toshinori exclaimed.

They quickly reached his apartment and said their goodbyes. He caught the boy's name which was Peter Parker, certainly fitting his seemingly American nationality, he certainly did have very good Japanese though.

It was then that Toshinori had his first official semi-candidate for  **One For All.** He imagined he’d get to learn more about him next year when UA began, but in actuality he ran into the boy much sooner than he thought.

-

-

Toshinori was currently incapable of transforming, and he hated himself for it. He was watching as a young boy with a powerful quirk was being eaten alive by the sludge villain he’d managed to capture earlier.

He blamed himself for the villain escaping, because he was distracted by a young Quirkless boy who wanted to be a hero. He slightly regretted telling him that he couldn’t be one, but as the #1 Hero it was his job to keep people safe, even if it was from themselves.

He could only beat himself up as he watched from the sidelines. A hero - one he recognized as Death Arms, already tried and failed to apprehend the villain. The heroes on the suit were all ill equipped for dealing with this particular villain, so they waited for a backup that was seemingly never coming.

That’s when he saw him. A familiar boy rushed into the alley straight towards the sludge villain. A boy who had no business being in that much danger in the first place ran head first towards trouble, even taunting the villain. When he - the #1 Hero was standing on the sidelines uselessly.

He watched as Peter shot a web, and proceeded to propel himself onto the wall. He began running, yelling out taunts, and suddenly stopped and shot a web at the villain while making a joke. Whatever he intended to do seemingly failed however. He then squatted on the wall and jumped into the sludge villain, with so much force that it shattered the wall beneath him.

He saw as Peter shoved the trapped boy out of the sludge taking his place. It was then that he realized the boy planned on sacrificing himself, and he couldn’t stand for that.

He, All Might, was standing on the sidelines doing absolutely nothing, while a 15 year old was sacrificing himself to save the life of a random stranger. He could already tell that Peter, a boy who he’s only met twice, held so much potential. He didn’t want that potential to go to waste because he was a coward.

All Might activated the flame of  **One For All,** and started walking towards Peter. As he did though, a blue electricity was expelled from Peter’s palms, causing the sludge villain to go limp on the ground. Peter dropped to the floor.

The police quickly took care of the sludge villain, who only seemed to have been temporarily paralyzed. All Might approached Peter to check on him, but Peter was looking at his palms with a horrified expression on his face.

“God, did I kill somebody?” All Might overheard the boy. So that’s what he was worried about. He must’ve used that electric blast on instinct, when his body went into a fight or flight mode, and being unable to run, his body fought.

That was easy enough to fix. All Might approached Peter and reassured him that nobody was killed. Peter seemed instantly relieved at that fact, and despite the situation Peter was just in, All Might was slightly proud that the boy showed such remorse for taking a life.

He walked Peter to some medics on the sidelines and dealt with the press. He made a note to find Peter as soon as possible, because he had come to a decision.

The boy willingly threw his life in harm’s way twice, both for a completely random stranger, and both times All Might was inspired. He didn’t seem to hesitate once, and from his actions alone seemed to possess the heart of a hero. 

His motivation for helping people was because he had the power, it was his responsibility to do it, and he didn’t know anything more heroic than that. Helping people because you could, and not for personal gain.

But it was because of his reasoning that he was also slightly hesitant. He had the power, so it was his responsibility. He already had a plenty powerful Quirk, one that allowed for enhanced strength, sticky feet, some sort of electricity, and webs. How much responsibility would he be forcing onto Peter, with the massive amount of power that  **One For All** held?

His doubts were for naught though, as he truly believed that Peter was a perfect candidate. As soon as he found Peter again, he would ask him to be his successor.

**The Friendly Neighborhood Hero: Spider-Man.**

  
  


“Young Parker! I ask you to inherit my power  **One For All!”** All Might exclaimed!

Wait what? Inherit his power? That wasn’t how Quirks worked, at least there’s been no reported cases of them being capable of being inherited, except genetically from parents. Wait… Karen said something about not realizing who Mr. Yagi was, and she said something about me finding out soon enough. 

Karen, who also heard what Mr. Yagi said about being his successor. She knew! Of course she knew! She’s probably the most powerful AI on this planet. She went through government databases, he even gave her permission too. There must have been some record about All Might’s Quirk. She hid this from him! 

“Wait what?” he asked dumbfounded, he could accept that a Quirk was capable of being inherited, especially since he came from a world where there were gods, and aliens. What he didn’t get however is why All Might would choose him, he was just Peter Parker. 

While he may not have had to hide his abilities in this world, Quirks were commonplace, there wasn’t anything special about him, he was just a 15 year old nerd from Queens.

“My Quirk  **One For All** , is a sacred torch that has been passed down generation to generation. A crystalline network of power that grows each time it’s passed on.” he started. 

That made an odd sort of sense to Peter. It reminded him of the Arc Reactor in a way. The Arc Reactor powered a set of armor, while **One For All** powered the body instead. 

“It was passed on to me from my master, and it’s time for me to pass the torch on as well, and for that I’ve chosen you Young Parker!” he explained.

Peter took a deep breath processing this information. 

“I can accept a Quirk being able to be passed on, my question is: Why me?” he asked, genuinely dumbfounded.

All Might let out a hearty laugh.

“Young Parker, both times I’ve met you, you’ve both inspired me with your actions, and shown me you possess the true spirit of a hero! You jumped in and rescued me from a mugger without so much as a second thought, and jumped in to save the young boy as well!” All Might exclaimed.

“On both occasions your reasons weren’t for glory or recognition, but to put it in your own words “With great power, comes great responsibility.” he said.

“But for that reason Young Parker, is the reason I won’t force it on you. With this awesome power of mine, comes an equally awesome amount of responsibility!” he concluded.

They both stood there, the orange sun casting their shadows on the ground, no noise except for the slight stirs of the wind.

Peter understood, at least a little bit more than he did beforehand. And he was genuinely contemplating his answer. 

He should’ve immediately rejected the offer, and he knew it. More power wasn’t always a good thing, he knew that, and he wouldn’t be staying in this world long, he’d be leaving as soon he found a way home.

But he didn’t immediately reject it, he couldn’t, not yet at least. There was something suspicious going on, and he didn’t know whether it was his Spider-Sense or just genuine intuition concluding that. 

He was thrown into this world at the exact age high school starts in Japan, which was enough to already worry him, but then he had that dream, and ever since then there’s been a sense of dread lingering in the back of his mind. Very slight but still noticeable.

“Could you give me time to think about it?” he asked.

“Of course my boy! You wouldn’t want to go rushing

into any big decisions willy nilly now would you?” All Might said. “In fact, let me give you my number, to contact me.” he said.

Peter was grateful he gave him time to think, while he doubted he would accept the offer, an in with the #1 Hero was always helpful. Especially with the sense of dread he felt in the back of his mind.

“Yeah, sure.” Peter agreed, and he pulled out his phone, and handed it to All Might, so he could input his number.

All Might gave it a curious glance. The phone was transparent, something he’d never seen before, and he had a bit of trouble finding the place to input his number, since the operating system was different than he was used to. He input his number quickly then spoke.

“That’s odd, I’ve never seen this type of phone before my boy! Especially for a phone so high quality.” he remarked giving Peter back his phone.

“Oh- uh it’s a prototype for a new brand that’s supposed to be coming onto the market soon.” he replied. Nervous that he’d ask how he got a prototype for a phone not yet released.

“Oh it is? Curious indeed, how’d you get access to such a prototype?” he asked. He probably didn’t mean any harm by it, he was just genuinely curious, and trying to get to know his maybe future successor better.

Peter wasn’t panicking surprisingly. He couldn’t lie, because Parker Industries, literally had his name on it, and he was the CEO (which would become public eventually). 

Surprisingly owning a business at 15 wasn’t illegal. Because of the massive variety in Quirks, some people aged faster than others, and some were super intelligent. This meant that as long as you passed certain tests (which Karen took for him) you’d be allowed to run your own company.

“I created it?” Peter scratched the back of his head awkwardly. With his phone still in his hand, he turned it around and pointed toward the back of it, where the name “Parker Industries” was printed on it.

“You did? That’s very impressive my boy! Your parents must be proud!” he praised Peter, while simultaneously sounding shocked.

The thing to know about Peter is that he’s a terrible liar. Years of experience in hiding his identity and, he still couldn’t lie to save his life. It’s why eventually most of his close friends and his aunt found out. He couldn’t keep with the constant secrets, and eventually he’d slip up, or they’d outright tell him they knew.

“Uh yeah! My parents are totally proud of me! Totally!” he lied through his teeth hoping All Might wouldn’t notice.

Of course All Might noticed when something was up. He had 2 decades of experience behind his belt, he dealt with villains who lied on a basis, and after you talk to  **him** once you have to learn how to decipher truth, from fiction readily. So when Peter lied through his teeth about his parents, he immediately noticed.

Why would Young Parker lie about his parents though? That was concerning, especially for someone so close to becoming his successor.

“Your parents are proud of you right Young Parker?” he repeated his question.

“Y-yeah?” he answered, although it came out closer to a question than a statement.

“Young Parker you can be honest with me. Even if you don’t have the greatest relationship with your parents.” he said, before snapping his finger when he got an idea. “In fact, why don’t I meet them? It’s important for me to get to know the parents of my future protege! Plus surely they’ll be impressed by you introducing the #1 Hero hero to them!” he exclaimed.

No, no, no, no. All Might was jumping to all the wrong conclusions, all at the wrong time, and jumping the gun on top of that! He hadn’t and probably wouldn’t agree to accept  **One For All** , for Christ’s sake! It wasn’t that he didn’t have a good relationship with his parents, it’s that he doesn’t have any parents! They don’t exist whatsoever.

“I’m sure it’s fine All Might, I wouldn’t want to burden you.” he tried to deflect. All Might kept insisting though.

“It wouldn’t be a problem at all Young Parker! In fact I want to!” he said.

Next Peter tried rejecting the idea altogether.

“I don’t think it'd be such a good idea, really All Might it’s fine.” Peter said.

“Why would that be Young Parker?” finally, All Might was getting somewhere.

“It just wouldn’t.” he said flatly.

“Parker, are your parents doing anything to you perhaps?” he asked, genuinely worried. What reasons would Peter have for going to such lengths to have him avoid meeting them?

“What? No!” Peter almost shouted.

“I have a friend, Detective Tsukauchi, his Quirk Lie Detector, would be able to sort this out.” All Might was pressing him for information. 

He wasn’t without his reasons of course, he absolutely abhorred, child abusers. And Young Parker's avoidance of his parents was raising a lot of red flags.

Peter was now panicking. His only real choice was to admit he was technically an orphan, or he was taken to a man who would find out all of his secrets.

He was stuck between two terrible choices, but he knew which one was the least damaging for him.

“I’m an orphan. My parents died.” he spoke. 

The bomb dropped and All Might was stunned. He certainly hadn’t been expecting, he was almost angry at himself for pressing so hard on the young boy, almost.

“You don’t have a guardian do you?” Peter nodded at the question. “Please tell me you haven’t been living on the streets my boy.” he said.

“No! I own and live in a warehouse…” that didn’t sound as good out loud as it did in his head. “Which doubles as my workshop!” he exclaimed.

“Show me. Take me to your workshop.” All Might told him.

“I was heading there when you stopped me, we’re already halfway there.” he motioned for All Might to come and they walked to the workshop.

**The Friendly Neighborhood Hero: Spider-Man.**

When they arrived at Young Parker’s warehouse he was surprised. He didn’t think Parker meant an actual warehouse, but he did. The warehouse was massive, but it was largely empty. He noted a lack of temperature control, or any restroom facilities. The only things that filled it was a bed, a fridge, and an area that reminded him of his friend Dave’s workshop. 

He followed Parker to his workshop and looked around. It consisted of a few shelves holding different things, the only things he could recognize were some bolts, and wires. A bunch of different tools and equipment, and devices he couldn’t recognize were scattered throughout some tables. A computer with a multi-monitor setup, and a machine he didn’t recognize.

“Young Parker, what is this machine over here?” he pointed towards the large machine he couldn’t recognize.

“Oh that? That’s a fabricator! I upload any designs I’ve made and it creates it, it makes prototyping inventions much easier.” he said, before running to a table to get what appeared to be a piece of glass “Here I can show you some of the things I showed the investors!” 

“Investors?” All Might questioned.

“Yeah, they came yesterday! I already got a bunch of stuff sorted out so they can help fund the mass production of some of these inventions. Like this!” he pointed towards the piece of glass.

“I call it Everglass. Try to break it!” he held the piece of Everglass out.

“Are you sure Young Parker?” he asked.

“What are you chicken?” he shot back, and ended up making some clucking noises.

All Might buffed up for just a few seconds, and punched the glass with a relatively weak blow. It still should have been strong enough to crack several inches of concrete though. So he was surprised to see only a tiny crack, which quickly disappeared. 

“It’s nearly indestructible, and self-healing.” Parker admitted before putting it back and grabbing a small pen shaped object.

“This is an Image Inducer.” he shook the small object. He clicked a button, and disappeared someone else replacing him. It was him!

“I am here!” the look alike exclaimed. “The Image Inducer let’s somebody copy the look and sound of a person!” he said, before reducing to his original form.

All Might was amazed! Just those two inventions alone were enough to revolutionize construction, and underground hero work! This was beyond any of the things he’s seen on even I-Island!

“These are amazing Young Parker! Are you sure you want to be a hero, you’d be a shoe-in for I-Academy!” he joked.

“Nah, I’ll pass, I think I’m smart enough.” he said with a surety.

All Might chuckled for a moment, before clearing his throat, his face becoming serious.

“We need to have a serious discussion though Young Parker, even if you won’t accept **One** **For All** , you can’t be living like this! There’s only a bed! No temperature control, or even a bathroom. I don’t even see a place to keep your clothes!” he exclaimed, infuriated at Parker’s living conditions.

“Oh yeah… I don’t have any…” he mentioned.

All Might gave him a look that screamed “are you fucking with me right now?” Peter then demonstrated the shifting ability of his suit changing from the sweats, and hoodie he was in to a dapper suit then back. It left All Might speechless for a moment, but he continued along with his speech.

“Look, Young Parker you need to find a better place to live. This can’t be healthy for you my boy. Until you can find a better place to stay, you can live with me.” the offer shocked Peter for a moment, this man was going out of his way to help him out, how could he not accept?

“Fine, but can I stay another night here? I was working on an important project.” he asked.

“One night, then you’re out of here my boy.” All Might conceded. “I’ll return tomorrow in the morning.”

All Might then proceeded to leave, leaving Parker alone for the night.

**The Friendly Neighborhood Hero: Spider-Man.**

  
  


Parker soon came to regret not leaving with All Might that night.

The only reason he really needed to stay was to have a private discussion with Karen.

“Karen, care to tell me about  **One For All** ? I have a feeling that you already knew about it.” he asked his AI.

“Sorry boss, I didn’t expect him to ask you this soon, or at all. If it wasn’t for the sludge monster you wouldn’t have met him until UA.” she answered back.

“Met him at UA? What do you mean?” he questioned.

“He took a teaching position at UA, to search for the perfect candidate for  **One For All** . The only reason I’m privy to this information is that you gave me full access to government systems.” she responded.

“Plus boss, we might figure out a way home before we get to UA, I didn’t want you distra-“ Karen was cutoff when the doors to the warehouse flung open.

His Spider-Sense blared to a degree he’s only felt once before. 

“Karen. Engage suit. Combat webbing. Now!” he commanded, preparing for a fight he didn’t know if he could survive.

**Morlun** walked in and spoke.

“Ah… Here you are Spider, I’ve finally found you. The one that managed to get away. No worries I won’t let you escape this time.” his voice sent chills down Peter’s spine.

“Awww~ you came all the way down here just for me?” he said in a sing-song voice, before growing serious. “What are you doing here Morlun, aren't you supposed to be dead?”

“I should be asking you the same thing Spider, what are you doing in a different dimension? Stuck here perhaps?” he grinned.

“How do you know-“ Peter was cut off when his Spider-Sense blared.

“I know a lot of things.” Morlun said.

Morlun blitzed in front of him, faster than his Spider-Sense could react and backhanded him, causing him to fall to the ground. He, in the blink of an eye, kicked Peter in the stomach so hard it sent him flying through the wall of the warehouse. Out into the streets of Japan.

He tumbled onto the harsh pavement of a street, coughing out blood. He jumped to his feet and saw Morlun walking towards him. His only real chance of survival was to  **run** . It hurt his pride to admit it but he couldn’t win this fight.

The last time he fought Morlun, the only reason he won was because he tricked him. He was particularly weak to radiation, and the only way he could win was by irradiating his blood much more than it normally was.

When Morlun went to absorb his life energy, the irradiated blood poisoned Morlun, and his assistant (more like slave) Dex killed him, and his body crumbled into dust.

So Peter ran, he jumped up and started swinging. If he couldn’t figure out a way to defeat Morlun he was dead. This wasn’t a hero fighting a villain, this was a hunter chasing its prey.

“Karen, where’s the nearest nuclear plant?” he asked in desperation. 

“There’s one 3 miles west of here boss.” she replied.

“Give me directions. Now!” he commanded.

The HUD in his suit lit up, giving him directions toward the nuclear plant.

He swung until he reached the middle of a city, the streets below him bustling with activity. 

His Spider-Sense alerted him to something coming at him from behind. He let go of his web and started plummeting for a second, as he watched a car fly overhead, where he just was.

He made a mistake going into a populated area, even if it was the fastest route. Morlun could track him wherever he was, and he didn’t care if he harmed civilians in the process.

He quickly shot two webs out, each web attaching to the side of a building before meeting in the middle, melding together. The webs created a net which stopped the car from plummeting down, crushing unsuspecting civilians.

He then shot out another web, since he was still free falling, and began swinging. He looked back and saw Morlun gaining on him. The raw strength and speed Morlun held, while not on the level of Hulk or Thor, was still much more than Peter could hope to defeat.

Peter took a turn and landed at the top of a building, and started hopping from roof to roof. Swinging would put both him and Morlun out on the open streets. On the roofs of buildings however, it was less likely anyone would spot them, or get in the way.

Peter was still hiding the true nature of his existence from this world after all, and people asking questions would only serve as an unnecessary obstacle. Unlike his own, there was no known multiverse, so people were more likely to think of him as insane than telli the truth.

Peter managed to cross a total of two roofs, before he heard the crunch of concrete behind him. Morlun had managed to scale the building with his bare hands.

Peter was only a mile away from the nuclear plant, so close, but not close enough. Morlun with his superior physicals managed to close the distance between the two, and using two of his hands slammed Peter into the floor. 

“You know Morlun, your name kinda fits. Mor-loon. Loon, like a lunatic.” he groaned out. If he was going to speak his final words, they might as well have been a joke.

Morlun snarled, grabbing Peter by the neck and holding him up. 

“Spider’s. Every single one I’ve killed couldn’t keep their mouths shut. Don’t worry little Spider, I haven’t come to kill you yet. I’ve come to break you.” he spoke.

“Sounds like you’ve got a bug problem, have you tried RAID?” he barely managed to rasp out. Morlun’s hands grew tighter by the moment.

“So little Spider. How exactly are you stuck here? Did you perhaps use the stones?” he enquired.

Peter’s eyes grew wide. How exactly did Morlun know all this? 

“I heard what Thanos did to your universe, wiping out half of all life is no small feat. Neither is banishing his entire army and locking them out. You did  **lock** your universe didn’t you?” he questioned.

The look on Peter’s faced morphed into one of realization. He locked out his universe, he remembered willing the stones to do so. Instead of locking just Thanos and his army out, did he lock himself out too? Was that why the goober couldn’t pick up his universe? Was he the reason he couldn’t go back home.

Morlun noticed the look on Peter’s face.

“You’ve realized it right Spider? You’re smart aren’t you? I’ve noticed something, that you, yourself are the cause of all your problems!” he cackled, before a sick, sadistic grin formed on his face.

“You know you’re to blame for Harry don’t you? If you saw the signs when his father went to prison, maybe you could’ve helped him. You blame yourself for Gwen’s death. If your web didn’t catch her by the feet, her neck wouldn’t have snapped back! But really, the worst tragedy you’ve caused is your dear old uncle Ben! If you just stopped that mugger when you had the chance, he would still be alive!” Morlun was enjoying every second of this. It’s not everyday you’re able to stomp the bug that’s been getting in your way. He wanted to savor the look of anguish that overcame Peter’s face,

Peter was overwhelmed. He had what he considered his three biggest failures just shoved in his face. He didn’t even try to stop the tears from forming, or to hide the agony on his face. He really was a failure wasn’t he? The most important people in his life suffered because of him.

Morlun wanted to hammer in the points he made not only emotionally but physically too. 

Peter was unable to stop him as he rammed his fist into Peter’s side, shattering his ribs. He then did the same to the opposite side, before backhanding him in the face.

He dropped Peter onto the ground. And proceeded to stomp down on each of his legs, breaking his femurs.

“You really are pathetic, you know? But I can’t kill you yet little Spider, I still have something  **Sinister** cooked up for you.” he finished.

Morlun disappeared into the night, leaving a beaten, bloodied, and broken Peter on the rooftop.


End file.
